Memories
by DrayAndGin
Summary: Un homme se rend dans des endroits qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis longtemps. Qui est-il? Et que cherche-t-il?


Les personnages appartiennent a la formidable J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est ma seule et entière propriété.

* * *

Une grande silhouette brune se promène au bord d'un lac, dans un petit village paisible du sud de l'Angleterre. La dernière fois qu'il est venu ici date d'il y a une vingtaine d'année mais, contrairement à aujourd'hui, il n'était pas seul. L'homme se remémore les instants qu'il a passé avec une femme, sa première véritable amie, son égale, la femme qu'il aimait.

L'homme a honte. Il a honte car c'est à cause de lui que cette femme n'est plus là, qu'elle a rejoint le royaume des esprits. Si seulement il avait su se taire, en ce jour glacial de décembre où il devait surveiller les faits et gestes d'un vieux directeur de collège complètement gaga et sénile, surveillance qui l'avait conduit à la perte de la femme de sa vie.

Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il l'a vue, cette petite fille au visage rieur, aux cheveux acajou et aux iris si envoutants qu'il s'était senti immergé par les deux océans émeraude dès la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard. Elle était alors accompagné d'une petite peste qu'il avait déduit être sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais pensé devenir l'ami de la petite rousse, lui, l'enfant a l'air si misérable et qui vivait dans un taudis alors qu'elle…elle était si parfaite !  
Il lui avait demandé si elle était une princesse, pour être aussi jolie, et si elle habitait dans un château, car « une princesse, ça habite forcement dans un château ». Au départ, elle lui avait rétorqué « Si je suis une princesse, alors toi tu es un gueux ! ». Le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque ne l'avait pas mal prit et avait continué à lui parler gentiment. La fillette aux yeux de jade avait finalement osé l'approcher. A sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçu qu'il était quelqu'un d'adorable qui la comprenait enfin, elle qui faisait de la magie dans une famille de moldus. Les deux enfants avaient fini par sympathiser, puis devinrent inséparables.

L'homme essuya la larme qui avait glissée sur sa joue et s'appuya contre un arbre, leur arbre. Il revit les deux enfants en train de jouer, se poursuivant, puis s'éclaboussant avec l'eau du lac, pendant les chaleurs estivales. Il revit sa silhouette penchée sur celle de la jeune femme endormie, admirant chaque trait et gravant dans sa mémoire le visage pur de son amie.

Il se souvient de la naissance de l'enfant, de cet enfant qui ne serai jamais le sien mais qu'il avait mis au monde, sous les traits d'un autre. Il se souvient des cris de douleurs de la mère en train d'enfanter et du besoin qu'il avait eu de lui venir en aide. Puis il revit le regard de joie lorsqu'il lui avait tendu le nouveau-né. Puis il avait eu le cœur brisé en voyant les larmes de joie de la jeune mère qui réalisait qu'elle tenait dans ses bras le fruit de son amour avec son époux.  
Il se souvenait aussi de son regard terrorisé lorsque le nouveau-né avait subitement disparu des bras de son père pour réapparaitre immédiatement dans ceux de sa mère, tétant son sein avec avidité.

L'homme se retourna et grava l'initiale de la femme ainsi que la sienne dans l'écorce de l'acajou avant de se rendre dans un endroit non moins douloureux. Agenouillé devant une tombe de marbre, il caresse de ses longs doigts le nom de sa bien-aimée. Il se souvient du jour de son assassinat, un sombre 31 Octobre 1981, où il avait supplié le seigneur des ténèbres de l'épargner et de tuer l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde. Lorsqu'il s'était engouffré dans la chambre d'un bébé en larmes, il avait trouvé le corps de celle qu'il savait désormais perdue à jamais.  
Il caressa lentement la pierre glaciale puis sorti une photo, celle d'un garçonnet brun serrant dans ses bras une rouquine aux yeux verts, qu'il encastra dans la pierre glaciale, juste au-dessous du nom de la femme.

L'homme s'éloigna dans un bruissement de cape, non sans avoir laissé couler un torrent de larmes. Il ne vit donc pas l'inscription qui s'inscrivit spontanément tout en bas de la photographie.

**Always**

* * *

Cet Os est très court, je vous l'accorde. Je le dédie à mon ami Joffrey, décédé en 2011, pour qui j'ai écrit cette histoire en m'inspirant d'une chanson que nous affectionnions tout deux : Memories - Within Temptation


End file.
